


Of Stang and Kobe

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Monster Factory - Polygon (Web Series), Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, im so sorry, kobe has a crush, such awful crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: I regret writing this. I also refuse to read back over it, so I'm sorry if there are any errors.





	Of Stang and Kobe

 

 

Kobe Bryant and Michael B. Jordan stand side by side on the court. Their new team member was arriving today, and it’s important to make a good first impression. They wanted to someone to be there to personally greet the new guy, so they sent these Kobe and Michael. 

 

Kobe checks his watch. “He should be here any time” he says, and looks over at Michael. 

 

Michael nods. “Hopefully he’s on time.”

 

Suddenly a door across the court opens, and smoke comes drifting in a few seconds before a figure appears. Their silhouette becomes faintly visible in the doorway. 

 

Jordan and Kobe watch as the figure becomes visible, taking the form of a man. They stand there and wait for the man to make his way over to them from across the court. 

 

It takes about five minutes, and once he comes close enough to make out his features, Kobe feels his heart stutter. The man is tall and broad shouldered. He’s built like a line backer Kobe thinks to himself. 

 

The man stops in front of the two basketball players, and sets his duffel bag down beside him on the court. “Hello, my name is Sti-“ he clears his throat. “I mean Stang.”

 

Michael B. Jordan steps forward. “I’m Michael B. Jordan, but you can call be Michael B. Jordan, and this is Kobe Bryant.”

 

Stang nods, and shakes Michael’s hand. “Nice to meet the two of you. So, feel be on the same team huh?”

 

Kobe shakes off his surprise, and grins. “Look like it. Let’s get you situated in the basketball barracks. I’ll show you which bunk bed is yours.”

 

Stang shoulder his duffel bag, and nods. “Lead the way.”

 

They make their way down to the barracks, and Michael doesn’t say anything when Kobe chooses the bunk next to his own for Stang.

 

Kobe looks around the room. “Alright, well I’ll leave you to get situated then.”

 

Michael has since wandered off. 

 

Stang sets his duffel bag down on his bed.

 

Kobe continues. “You’ll meet the rest of the team at dinner” he pauses and looks at his watch. “In about half an hour.”

 

Stang gives a thumbs up. 

 

Kobe leaves to go practice with Michael until dinner time, and he’s struck with the thought of Stang’s blonde hair and black beard, and thinks of the beauty in asymmetrical things. 


End file.
